As a conventional indoor equipment of an air conditioner, there is one known structure in which a drain pan acting to collect a dew condensation water that is generated at a heat exchanger, and a stabilizer (provided on the closest portion with respect to a cross-flow fan) that is provided on the upstream side of an air flow path of the drain pan are constructed to be separate parts, and in which the stabilizer is fitted to an end portion of the drain pan to be secured (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3107504 (on page 1, FIG. 1)